Mystery Shack Mystery Dance of Mystery
by AgentJX7
Summary: At a dance where you have no idea who your date will be, Dipper realizes where his feelings lie... and it's not with Wendy. Main story is DipperXPacifica, and MabelXMermando will come into play. NO PINECEST.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Sorry about pausing GFA (Gravity Falls Adventures) for this, but I wanted to try writing a DipperXPacifica story, because I've fallen in love with the ship. Thought I should try to explain how they got together. MabelXMermando will play into this later. I really hope it's good, because this is my first fanfic where a ship will take center stage. There will be mood music suggestions later. R&amp;R, and let me know if I should ditch this and rework it into the main story of GFA, or if I should ditch it altogether. **

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack Mystery Dance of Mystery!" Stan exclaimed to the crowd. "The first true Mystery Dance, as nobody knows their date until halfway through! At precisely 10:00, the drawing begins, and you will meet the lucky or unlucky guy or gal who will be your date for the rest of the night!" Stan paused and then quickly mumbled an afterthought. "Oh, yeah, there's also a ten-dollar entry fee."

Dipper shook his head. His uncle could be a thieving con man sometimes. But this dance wasn't his idea. It was Dipper's. He knew that his uncle wanted to throw another party, so he decided to use this as his chance to make an impression on Wendy. However, he didn't rig the system, so he had no idea who he would end up with. He was really nervous. _What if it's Candy? _Dipper thought. _Or even Grenda? I'm not sure I could take that. It would be too awkward. _

The door blew open, and in stormed Pacifica. _Why am I even here? _She thought angrily. _I hate Mabel. Stan drives me nuts. And Dipper... _Pacifica stopped. Did she really hate Dipper? He was smart, and interesting, and funny (though she would _never_ say that to his face), and even... cute. Though she would never admit it, Dipper was cute. Pacifica shook her head._ No_, she thought,_ I can't like Dipper. I hate his stupid sister, and I hate him. _But she knew she was lying.

Dipper saw Pacifica walk into the room. _Great,_ he thought, _that jerk. She's mean to Mabel, had a mob pelt Grunkle Stan with tomatoes, and... _Dipper stopped. Did he really hate Pacifica? She'd never been mean to him. And he liked the way she stood up for herself, and wouldn't take anything from anyone. And, if he was honest, she was cute. Even hot. But he would never say that to her. She knew he liked Wendy. _He_ knew he liked Wendy. _No,_ he thought, _I can't like Pacifica. She hates Mabel, and I hate her. _But he knew he was lying.

Mabel was bored. She had only entered the drawing at the last minute, because she knew Mermando wouldn't be there. _Look at the bright side_, she thought,_it can't be that bad. The gnomes hate loud noises, and Gideon's in jail. I'll just wait till' then and see how it goes._

* * *

The party went smoothly (the only mishap involved a glass of punch and the last strawberry bonbon) until 10:00. Dipper was standing over by he punch bowl, watching Soos DJ. _He's really getting better,_ Dipper thought. _He just isn't good at putting songs into genres. _Earlier, Soos had identified the song "Brighter than the Sun" by Colbie Calliat as "classic rock."

"Alright, cool cats," said Stan, who was under the impression that people still said this, "It's time to start making couples!"

Dipper tensed. _Who will I get? _He thought. _Wendy? I hope. Mabel? No, Grunkle Stan would make sure that never happened. Candy? Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Pacifica... No. I can't afford to think like that. Not Pacifica._

Across the room, Pacifica was nervous. _Who will I get? _She thought. _Robbie? No, I don't think Stan would pair me up with a highschooler. This weirdo behind me with long hair and a moustache? God, I **hope** not. Dipper... No. Not Dipper. No way, no how._

"The first pair... is... Robbie and Tambry!" Stan had started the pairing. Dipper's heart leapt. Robbie was out of the running! He didn't get Wendy! "Matt... and Jean. Thompson... and Maddie. Mark Mando? Who? Anyway, Mark Mando and... Mabel." The guy with the moustache behind Pacifica moved over towards Mabel.

"Oh, my god!" Mabel said. "Mermando! You're **HERE**! And you have LEGS!"

"Yes," said Mermando. "I asked my older brother to cast a spell on me after a poster for this dance sank to our realm. I have legs and can stay out of water for tonight. Until 2:00, to be precise."

Mabel and Mermando happily walked off, talking about everything under the sun, and the water. Dipper was sweating. Two more couples got paired up. Stan seemed to be enjoying himself. _All right, _thought Dipper, _who's left? Megan, Candy, Grenda, Tish, WENDY. Please, let it be Wendy. _Dipper purposefully didn't think about Pacifica. "The next couple... is... Dipper..." time seemed to slow down. "a...n...d... P...a...c..i..fica." Dipper almost fell over from the shock.

Pacifica was about ready to die. _Not Dipper,_ she thought. _Why me? I would rather have Moustache then Dipper.  
_

Dipper was about ready to die. _Pacifica? _He thought. _She'll eat me alive. _They walked towards each other.

"Hi," said Dipper.

"Hello, Dipper," Pacifica replied. Dipper thought he might have detected a hint of shyness in her voice, but decided he imagined it.

Stan finished pairing up the guests, then Soos queued up a new song. "Dancing Queen" by ABBA began playing through the speakers. {music: Dancing Queen}

"Oh, great," Dipper mumbled to himself. He had momentarily forgotten Pacifica was with him.

"What?" Pacifica asked.

"I, um, know all the lyrics to this song," Dipper muttered, embarrassed.

"Really?" Pacifica said, sneering. Then her tone softened. "I do too. I used to listen to it all the time."

They went to sit down, each thinking that the night might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**What is up, peoples? Jax here, and I'm really just trying to get this one done so I can FOCUS on GFA and the Survivors. It has been taunting me. I was TRYING to write new chapters, but my brain was all like "GO WRITE DIPPER AND PACIFICA AT A PARTY OR I WILL FREAK OUT." So I went back to this. Dipper and Pacifica both are at a party, and they get paired up by Stan, who has been drawing names out of a bowl to create mystery couples for the Mystery Shack Mystery Dance of Mystery. Maximum two more chapters after this. Let's see what happens... R&amp;R!**

Dipper and Pacifica sat at a table, talking. They were both nervous, but both had slightly relaxed.

"Why don't we hit the dance floor?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica blushed. "Sure," she said. But her thoughts were quite different. _Why am I doing this? _She thought. _I shouldn't be seen with the brother of my worst enemy! I hate Mabel, and I... hate Dipper. **I** hate Dipper. I HATE DIPPER. _Pacifica knew she was lying to herself. She _didn't_ hate Dipper. She had no idea how she really felt.

Dipper was also thinking. _What happens if Mabel sees me?_ He thought._ Mabel hates Pacifica, and I... hate Pacifica. **I** hate Pacifica. I HATE PACIFICA. _Dipper knew he was lying to himself. If Pacifica wasn't so mean... why was Pacifica so mean? Dipper couldn't think of a reason for it. As far as he knew, Mabel had never done anything to Pacifica. She couldn't still be upset about the Party Crown, could she? Besides, she _won_ the Party Crown. Dipper decided to forget about it for now.

"Alright, party people," said Soos, "Let's bring it doooooooowwwn." The song "Just Impolite" by Plushgun began playing. {Music: "Just Impolite" by Plushgun}

_Wow,_ Dipper and Pacifica both thought, _Soos thinks this is a slow song? Ah, well, let's just go with it._

Dipper and Pacifica slowly spun across the dance floor. Lost in the moment, they both began to realize how they felt. _No, _thought Dipper, _I don't hate Pacifica. So what if Mabel hates her. I like her. And that's okay. And if Mabel doesn't like it, well, she can take her lumps. I LIKE PACIFICA._

_No, _thought Pacifica, _I don't hate Dipper. So what if I hate Mabel..._ Pacifica stopped. _Why do I hate Mabel? Is it... Dipper? Oh my god, I've only been mean to Mabel so that I could get closer to Dipper. How long have I liked him? I guess since that first party. The one where he seemed to be everywhere at once. I was mean to her because she was always with him, and I figured that if she was gone... I could wedge myself in. Wow. I'm a huge jerk. _

As the song ended, Dipper realized how he was thinking. And he knew he needed help, and from the only person he could really trust: himself.

"I, um need to, um, use the bathroom," he explained to Pacifica.

Pacifica looked a little weird, sort of like she was talking to herself. Suddenly she said, "Mmm... what? Oh, sure."

_It seems like she just woke up, _Dipper thought. He quickly ran through the "employees only" door and headed upstairs. He reached the copy room. _Please work,_ he prayed as he jumped on the machine. The paper it spat out had an image of Dipper on it. The paper began to shake, and then a full-size clone of Dipper rose off the paper.

"Tyrone!" Dipper said, excited.

"Yeah," said Tyrone. "Why am I not dead?"

"I used the machine. I calculated that it would bring you back. And I was right!"

"Yeah. So, Pacifica?"

"How did you- oh, right clone," said Dipper, remembering.

"Yeah. Why did you summon me? I hope not to make another list."

"No, no. I just need advice."

"About what? Dude, you've got this."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Dude," Tyrone said, "She's been blushing and acting all shy since you got paired up. That is _not_ normal Pacifica behavior."

"What about Mabel? She hates Pacifica."

"Are you Mabel? No, and I would know, since I'm your clone. Let Mabel make her decisions, but not yours."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Tyrone."

"I guess now you'll dissolve me?" Tyrone said sadly.

"What? No way! Just stay out of sight until the party ends. "

"Thanks! And if, um, Pacifica ever finds the machine-"

"You'll be the first to know," said Dipper confidently.

"Thanks, dude."

Dipper left the copy room and went back to the party, and Tyrone went to hide in Dipper's room. Pacifica was over by the punch bowl.

"Sorry about that," Dipper said. "Shall we?"

"Sure," Pacifica replied.

They lost themselves in the moment once more, and were so absorbed that they didn't notice Mabel, Wendy, and Mermando watching them.

"I don't trust her," said Mabel. "She can't like Dipper, there had to be some kind of motive. She hates me. How could she like Dipper? We're too similar."

Wendy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Wendy, we have to break them up. Pacifica is EVIL."

"I agree," Mermando chimed in. "She is quite rude. She insulted my moustache!"

"Alright," Wendy said, agreeing. "It's just... they look so happy."

"Nevermind that!" Mabel shouted. "We have to save Dipper!"

{Classic Gravity Falls Montage! Music: Disco Soos}

Off they ran to try to "save" Dipper. They tried everything. They put a banana peel on the floor in front of Pacifica, but she missed it. They tried distractions that ranged from Wendy asking Dipper to dance, to Mabel alleging that giant penguins were attacking the town. Finally, Mabel snapped.

"I didn't want to do this, Pacifica, But you leave me no choice. FOR DIPPER!"

Mabel took out a packet of Smile Dip. She stealthily approached the table where Pacifica's drink was sitting. She opened the packet, and poured the Smile Dip in. It quickly dissolved, leaving no trace of the Candy of Insanity. Mabel quietly walked away.

"There," she said. "That should do it."

She watched as Pacifica walked over to the table. She took a drink of punch and... nothing happened.

"What?! That Smile Dip should have caused her to wig out! She should be lying on the floor, hallucinating her mind out! Why does nothing work!"

"What I do not get," said Mermando, "is where the Insanity Candy went."

"Wait a second..." Wendy said. She saw Mabel about to take a drink. "Mabel, NO!"

Mabel took a drink, not realizing that she had drugged her own punch. She began to wobble and sway on her feet. She suddenly swooned, and landed on the ground.

"The future... is in the past," she mumbled. The next thing that came out of her mouth was gibberish that sounded like "ONWORDB, SXAYOSHUMA!" The meaning of this has been debated about since then.

* * *

Inside Mabel's head, the candy world swirled and waved.

"Oh, great," Mabel said. "This place again. Stupid candy."

Suddenly, huge, ghostlike forms of Dipper and Pacifica appeared. They were slowly dancing. The Dipper form slowly turned toward Mabel.

"Mabel," it said, "Let me and Pacifica be. We are truly happy. Don't worry about me, Mabel. I have dealt with Dreamons, Manotaurs, and Gnomes. Pacifica is not a problem."

"But she hates me," Mabel replied. "How can you do this to me?"

"She will probably be nicer to you if she dates me. Besides, I think I might have figured out why. Goodbye for now, Mabel."

* * *

Back in reality, Dipper and Pacifica finished dancing and went to talk. They spent the rest of the party talking. It turned out that they were quite similar. They both liked Imagine Dragons, Of Monsters and Men, and other obscure but wonderful bands. Both loved soda and hated gravy. And... **[Okay, I'm taking the story in a different direction before this gets too mushy.] **

Mabel awoke with a splitting headache.

"Ohh, my cranium," she moaned. "Where am I? And why do I no longer have the urge to separate Pacifica from Dipper at all costs?"

"Glad to hear it," Wendy replied, helping Mabel to her feet.

"Ow. Why did I even try the Smile Dip? How could I have been so dumb? Ohh, my head. Does anyone have some Tylenol?"

Dipper and Pacifica walked over.

"Mabel, are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"I-I'm fine. I just have a killer headache."

"Really?" said Pacifica. "I can help. Here, let me see your hand."

Mabel reluctantly gave Pacifica her hand. Pacifica pressed her thumb into the web in-between Mabel's thumb and index finger. She slowly applied pressure.

"Hey, what are you... OW! That hurts! Owowowow... ahhh. Hey, My headache is gone. Thanks, Pacifica."

"Welcome. I picked that trick up from a teacher a few years ago."

Mermando returned.

"Mabel, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Shall we dance?"

"What about..." He nodded towards Pacifica.

"It's fine. She's not so bad."

And with that, the couples ran off to enjoy the rest of the party.

**Sorry about the wait. I wanted to make it really good. In case you're curious, that headache trick really works. Thank my LEAP teacher, Gail Ellis. Have fun, Fallers! R&amp;R!**


	3. Note

**Hello all! Sorry to get all this story's follower's all excited, but this is just a note. I wanted to say that I'm going to take this story in a better direction. Some authors have pointed out to me very politely that Pacifica has been behaving OOC. I have a plan to fix this, and it won't involve losing my work. I've started work on the next chapter. It's either going to be very short or longer. You'll just have to wait and see...**

**-Jax**


	4. Chapter 3

**Short chapter is short. This is to pacify my rabid fans and tease at what's coming next. Sorry. Next one will be much longer. Also, I just started writing a story on FictionPress. GO READ IT! It's called "The Internet War," and y'all should like it. That is, if you like warfare. And Homestuck. There is a _lot_ of Homestuck involved. But read it anyway, because it is a good story and good stories are fun.**

Pacifica felt like she was dreaming. Could she actually _like_ Dipper? She supposed it was possible. She was walking down the street, just after the party, when her best friends surprised her.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Her first friend, Tish, promptly slapped her. "Oww! What the he-"

"GIRL." Tish said. "WHY IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU ACKIN' SO CRAY-CRAY?"

"I'm not acting crazy," Pacifica said. "You guys are!"

"No way, hon," Sophie said. "You're acting all ga-ga around that Dipper boy!"

"So? If I liked him, would that be such a bad thing?"

"YES!" They answered in unison.

"He's the brother of your mortal enemy!" Tish said. "If you like him, she wins!"

Pacifica slowly considered this. She _couldn't _let Mabel win. Her parents wouldn't allow it. Their whole family would be disgraced! She had to stop being a child, and start thinking like a Northwest.

"Hmmm..." Pacifica thought. "I know. Girls, this is a prime opportunity. What would hurt Mabel most?" She slowly grinned. "Breaking. Dipper's. Heart."Her friends nodded approval.

"Now, that's my Pacifica," Tish said.

* * *

Tyrone watched them from the cafe across the street.

_I've got to save Dipper, _he thought. _But how?_ He noticed Pacifica drop a piece of paper. After they left, Tyrone walked over and picked it up. It was a plan, in Pacifica's handwriting, explaining how she was going to break Dipper's heart.

Tyrone's eyes narrowed. _I can't let this happen. I've gotta save Dipper._

**BOOM! This is a new direction. And I can get Pacifica back into character. Enjoy the next few days until I update again! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Now, go read my other stories/"The Internet War!" I MEAN IT!**


	5. Chapter 4

**(NOTE: This is an important author's note, and I would very much like it if y'all would read the whole thing.)**

**Welcome back, and I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of my most-liked story. However, it is a MONDO GRANDE chapter, so enjoy. I would really appreciate it if all y'alls would be nice enough to give my other stories a chance. Just saying that most of my stories from here on out are gonna be One-Shots, especially the GF ones. BUT, I will be getting back on top of GFA, which will continue indefinitely, and you guys should like that. Hints: LOOOOOONG string of crossovers. Eighties kick, feel free to take guesses. Anyway, please go read my other stories, they need some love. A lot of love. And now, Jax Productions presents the final episode of: Mystery Shack Mystery Dance of Mystery. Enjoy, and thank you.**

Pacifica had an evil grin on her face. She was back. And nothing could stop her. Mabel, prepare to be devastated.

Tyrone sprinted back to the Shack. He needed to beat Pacifica there and warn Dipper. Also, he didn't particularly like the look of the sky. If it rained, it was curtains for him. As he cut through the woods, he had to hope it would take a while for Pacifica to get up the winding road.

Tyrone reached the shack and bolted inside. Dipper was there, watching TV. He glanced up, and then reacted in shock. "DUDE WHAT THE HECK? What if Stan sees you?"

"Where have you been?" Tyrone asked, noting the ragged expression on Dipper's face.

"Throwing Mermando back into the lake. Now, get upstairs before-"

"Read this," Tyrone said, thrusting the paper at Dipper. As he read, his face fell like a brick.

* * *

Pacifica's car pulled up outside the Mystery Shack. Time to roll. Quash the evil grin, and get ready to crush a boy.

"Dipper," she called to the figure on the front porch. "I was wondering if-"

"You know," said the figure, "before you try to seduce someone, you might want to make sure you have the right person." The figure looked up. He looked exactly like Dipper, but his hat had a '2' in place of the pine tree.

"The name's Tyrone. I'm a clone. And you're a transparent, two-dimensional, scheming stereotypical valley girl."

"Wha- where's Dipper?" Pacifica asked, confused.

"Inside," Tyrone said. His voice was steely and cold. "He's currently reading the note that you wrote detailing your plan to crush his heart. Nice job, leaving that in the street."

The rain began to fall. Pacifica didn't care. This was bad.

Dipper slowly walked out onto the porch.

"Pacifica, what the hell is this?" He looked hurt.

"I-it's a ludicrous fake. This joker wants to set you up with Wendy, and so he-"

"Don't even try it. He's my clone, Pacifica. Same brain, basically the same emotions. That lie won't work."

Pacifica's gaze turned cold. "I did what I had to do. I'm a Northwest."

"What does that have to do with anything? God, just when I thought you could be a tolerable human, you-"

"Tolerable?" Pacifica asked. " Merely _tolerable?_ Just admit it, you gullible sap. You were starting to fall for me. Maybe already had."

"You absolute _bitch._" There was venom in Dipper's voice. "Are you even _human?_ This would have hurt Mabel, but it would have devastated me! You can't look beyond your need to hurt her and see the other people!" There were flames and tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you would use other people like this! Is that all I ever was? A tool to hurt Mabel with?"

Pacifica glared right back. "You have no idea what it's like! My parents don't even let me talk to people they don't approve of! You honestly think they would have let me date you? You and your family are _trash!_"

Dipper exploded. "You lying, cheating, conniving, weaselly, evil bitch! You devilish, sneaky, shallow, asshole! YOU WOULD USE ME AS A TOOL TO HURT SOMEONE, AND YOU CALL _ME_ TRASH? GET THE FUCK OUT!" He screamed. "LEAVE NOW, AND IF YOU EVER TRY TO HURT ME OR MABEL AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE EVER RESPECTS YOUR FAMILY AGAIN!"

Pacifica stood shocked for a moment. He still had a copy of the documents from the Northwest cover-up. He could do this if he really wanted to. She turned and ran back to the car. "Take me home. NOW."

When she was safely back in her room, she crumbled. Why had she done it? Why? This was the first time she had actually had a shot with someone she _liked_ and she blew it all over a silly rivalry. And now it was too late.

Dipper was angry. Not sad, angry. As much as he told himself that, as much as he tried to convince himself that he had escaped unscathed, he still doubted himself. He refused to believe it. He was just mad. Nothing else. But as he fell asleep that night, he thought he heard a small voice whisper,_ "Liar."_

* * *

Two Months Later

It was all over. The whole of it. Dipper and Mabel were going home. It was time. As they loaded up the car, Dipper couldn't help but his thoughts flash to Pacifica for the umpteenth time since that rainy night in June. He hadn't given her a chance to make it up. It wasn't really a regret. It was necessity. Still, every time he told himself she didn't matter, he heard that same small voice say _"Liar"_ again.

He kept thinking. Even her and Mabel had been able to be friends, after that incident at the golf course. So why was he still unable to forgive her?

"All loaded up?" his dad asked. Dipper nodded. "Right, say goodbye, and then we can get this boat on the highway." Dipper and Mabel ran and gave their Grunkle a tearful goodbye, promising to return next summer. Soos was ecstatic, as he had just gotten a second job in the evenings as a DJ on a radio station that reached Piedmont. He promised to give them a shoutout on their birthday. Wendy was just as apathetic as ever, ruffling Dipper's hair and telling them that next year would be just as awesome as this one. And then, after hugging Stan again, they were on the highway, heading home. It was over for ten months. No more time travel, ghostbusting, dinosaur attacks, freaky mind demons, anything. Just school. Dipper sighed. This was going to be a loooooong school year.

* * *

Five Months After That

Dipper sat in his room, listening to the radio. It was his birthday, and he was waiting to hear the shoutout Soos had promised them. The song ended, and he could hear Soos' voice.

_Hey there doods, it's the Soos rocking the house. Just wanted to give a big shout-out to Dipper and Mabel Pines, all the way down there in Piedmont, California. You doods are the best. Happy birthday. Now, here it is, "Just Impolite" by Plushgun._

Dipper stiffened. That was the song that he danced to, with Pacifica at the Mystery Dance.

_Friday night became so lonely, when you came to make a break that seemed to take all day to make me angry,_

_'Cause I like you, maybe i'm just like you, holding on to something that we know we cannot hold or fold it seems we just can't forget_

_Are you frightened by perfection? Is this who you are, not who you want to be?_

And then it all came flooding back. The regret. The things he said. His true feelings. He had some serious apologizing to do.

* * *

Miles and miles away, Pacifica sat listening to the radio in her room. She was flipping channels and caught the chorus of a familiar song. It was the song she had danced with Dipper to. Oh no. The second verse started, and she listened. It was as if there was a cosmic force keeping her from switching channels.

_Sunday came and went so quickly, now you say want me back, you will hold on despite my cons it seems we're meant to hate it_

_Being so dependant, but it seems we can believe we're two peas in this pod we call New York it's so lonesome,_

_Are you frightened by neglection? Am I who you want to see yourself to be? _

And it all came rushing back. The horrible truth of the things she had said. She had a whole lot of apologizing to do in five months.

* * *

Year 2: Day Five

Dipper walked throughout the streets of Gravity Falls. He was finally back. Aside from one reunion that he wasn't looking forward to, he had been enjoying himself. It was a mostly sunny day, but the forecast called for light rain. He personally didn't trust the weatherman, and took the forecast with a grain of salt. He slowly but surely found himself veering off into the woods. Being surrounded by the trees made him feel safe and comfortable. He was truly home again.

_I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

Dipper hummed to himself as he walked through the woods. He slowly began to sing outright.

_Is the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Wait. Dipper hadn't sung the last part. He heard a voice. It wasn't his.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

The voice was pretty, higher than Dipper's and it rang through the forest. Dipper shrugged and responded, hoping it was Mabel and not who he thought it was.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

He backed into a clearing. Then he bumped into someone. As he turned, he caught a glimpse of long, blonde hair. But when he turned, he barely recognized the girl. She was taller, and wasn't wearing two pounds of makeup. She actually looked _good_. The rain began to fall. Dipper refused to make another cliche song reference.

For a moment, neither said anything. They just stood.

Pacifica spoke first. "I'm so sorry. I was a bitch."

"Me too, I guess." Dipper was glad they were talking again, deep inside. Even if they couldn't be dating they could at least-

Dipper lost his train of thought when Pacifica kissed him.

At first, he couldn't think. And then she pulled away.

"Oh god," she said. "I'm so so-" this time, Dipper cut _her_ off with a kiss.

They slowly, almost reluctantly pulled apart.

"You forgive me?" Pacifica asked.

"Yup."

"But I was such a bitch! I was planning to use you against Mabel, and didn't think twice about it! And just because my friends said so? I wouldn't blame you for not taking me back."

"How could I not? I was just freaking out because I thought you didn't care. And then, when you proved me wrong by befriending Mabel, I just refused to accept it, and you kept proving that you could throw off whatever corporate junk they brainwashed you with, and even-"

"Shut up and kiss me again."

And he did just that.

_This is gonna be a really amazing summer, _they both thought.

And it was. For both of them.

**I am sad to say, but that's the end. I need to take care of some business, and then I will be doing a series of DipCifica oneshots detailing my theory that there are at least fifty ways to get any pairing together. Look out for that.  
This has been "Mystery Shack Mystery Dance of Mystery," and it's been a wonderful ride. Thanks to all who followed and favorited, and please give the rest of my stories a chance. This is Jax, signing off this story. Goodnight.**


End file.
